Known labelling machines, such as the type described in DE19927668, DE3925842, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,422A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,913A1 or EP1167213A1, comprise a vertical-axis carousel conveyor for feeding the bottles along an annular path through at least one labelling station, where a label is applied to each bottle. Known labelling machines may comprise either one labelling station, or two (or more) for applying, for example, a front and rear label to each bottle.
Known bottling plants of the above type are relatively bulky and expensive by requiring an independent bottling line for each type of liquid product. Alternatively, the same bottling line may be used for different liquid products, but only at the expense of frequent type changes (i.e. to adapt the bottling line to a different liquid product), thus obviously reducing overall output.